Ditching Class
by JustMe133
Summary: "A predatory Ethan watched his best friend, who was currently talking animatedly with Rory. A devious smile found his lips as he watched Benny glance quickly at him. He must have been able to read the look in Ethan's eyes because his smile faltered just a bit before fixing itself." DOMINANT ETHAN, BETHAN, RATED M FOR AN OBVIOUS REASON. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Trying something different with a dominant Ethan story!**

**I know there's not many of those out there, so I don't know how it is… Guess we'll see :)**

**But it's still Bethan! That's gotta count for something right?**

**No, I definitely don't own MBAV or Bethan. Just my thoughts :D Which are pretty epic I guess…**

**ENJOY! **

…

A predatory Ethan watched his best friend, who was currently talking animatedly with Rory. A devious smile found his lips as he watched Benny glance quickly at him.

He must have been able to read the look in Ethan's eyes because his smile faltered just a bit before fixing itself. His eyes looked slightly scared though, and Ethan knew Benny knew what was going through his mind.

As the bell rang, students scattered to get to their classes on time. Ethan just stayed rooted to his spot as Benny took his time at his locker. Both boys had study hall this period, and didn't care if they were late or not.

Once Benny finished at his locker, Ethan grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a deserted classroom.

"You know our class is at the other end of the hall right?" Benny said as the still silent Ethan pushed him into the classroom. "What are you gonna do if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught if you use your magic," Ethan said, smirking at Benny, who shook his head no. "Oh come on! Any other time you'd be willing to use magic irresponsibly! Why not this time?" Ethan's eyes got wide and a sad look graced his features as he stared at Benny.

"Don't do the face! Ugh… Ah! Fine, you win," Benny said, grabbing his spell book out of his bag and quickly reciting the words that were almost engraved in his memory. Quickly, the room was soundproofed and the door was locked from the inside out. No one would be disturbing them now. "Happy?"

"Very…" Ethan said, voice trailing off as the devious smile returned to his lips. "Now… You know what's on my mind don't you?"

"Come on E, we did this last night before we went to bed. I don't know if I can take anymore," Benny said, backing into a desk.

"You know once I'm in this mood I'll _stay_ in this mood until I get it out of my system."

"Ugh, I know! Freakin' horn dog."

"Benny…" Ethan said, and Benny was soon pushed flat against a desk as Ethan crashed his lips into the taller guy's.

"Mmmph, Ethan!" Benny said, wiggling free. "At school, really?"

"Yes. At school."

"Why?"

"Because like you said, I'm a horn dog."

"Come on E, not like this. Not in a classroom!"

"Oh but doing it in the gym's bathroom when you're in the mood is okay?"

"You know how uncontrollable I get!"

"And you know how UNCONTROLLABLE I get," Ethan said, pouncing on Benny, successfully knocking them both to the floor. Trailing his lips down Benny's neck with soft kisses every now and then, a light gasp left Benny's lips. "That's better," Ethan mumbled against the soft skin, biting down gently.

"Mmmm, Ethan, stopit."

"Nope," Ethan said, grinding down gently against Benny, making the taller of two inhale and exhale sharply. "I'm not stopping until I get this," he said, grinding down again, "taken care of."

"Bu-" Benny's words were cut off when Ethan snuck a hand between them and unzipped the other boy's pants and wrapped his fingers around him.

"What were you saying?" Ethan whispered into Benny's ear, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"E-Ethan," he moaned quietly, making Ethan smile and squeeze a bit. Benny came to his senses and tried to pull Ethan's hand away. "W-we don't have the-"

"Lube?" Ethan finished for him, still smiling. "It's in my backpack."

"You brought it with you? ! ? ! ?"

"Yeah. Thought I might need it, and look, I do!" he said, kissing Benny's shocked face.

"Y-you planned this!"

"Yep," Ethan said, beginning to push Benny's pants and boxers down.

"Cold floor!" Benny hissed out as his skin made contact.

"You'll be warmed up soon enough."

"When you get in this mood-"

"There's no stopping me," Ethan finished for him, kissing and biting Benny's neck, pushing the taller boy's shirt up.

"You have too many clothes on still," Benny panted out due to Ethan's hand still working him.

"Thought you didn't want to do this," Ethan mumbled, fully removing Benny's shirt, leaving him completely naked and in Ethan's hands.

"You know you're the only one who can make me like this."

"Like what? Say it." Benny just whimpered, especially when Ethan's hand stopped moving. "Say. It." Ethan demanded, making a shaky gasp leave Benny now.

"You're the only one that can make me feel this weak and vulnerable."

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear," Ethan said, quickly removing his own clothes and grabbing the lube from his backpack. "I personally don't think I need this after last night, but I guess to be safe…" Ethan let his voice trail off as his cold fingers found Benny's entrance.

"You lied it's not warmer!" Benny gasped out as Ethan was busy stretching him.

"Just a few more minutes and you'll feel a lot different," Ethan chuckled, biting down on Benny's neck again as he removed his fingers. Before Benny could complain, he pushed into him.

"OHMYGOD."

"I'm the only one who can make you feel this way right?"

"Yes," Benny gasped out from the intense feelings surging through him. "Only you."

"And you're the only one I want to do this to," Ethan said as their lips connected and their bodies moved together.

"Ethan… Iloveyou," Benny mumbled out as he neared his peak. Ethan stilled for just a second before bringing himself to the brink. Together, they tumbled over, lips connected.

Pulling his lips from Benny's, Ethan pulled out and collapsed next to his best friend, who was breathing heavily.

"You okay?" he panted out, locking eyes with Benny, who smirked.

"I'm so getting you back later… if I can walk that is."

…

Ethan and Benny made it out of the classroom in just enough time for the bell to ring for the end of the class period. Rory soon approached them.

"Dudes! Where were you guys? I lied to the study hall teach and told her you both were at the nurse. You owe me!... Benny… are those hickeys on your neck? Dude! You got lucky in school and had Ethan keep watch for you!"

"Heh… yeah. That's what happened," Ethan said, exchanging glances with Benny, who laughed lightly.

"Totally," Benny said, nodding. Rory's eyes widened slightly as he looked between Ethan's ruffled hair and flushed face to Benny's flushed face and hickey covered neck.

"Dudes…" Rory said with a disgusted look, making the two shrug. As he walked off, shaking his head, Benny leaned briefly against Ethan.

"Ow."

"Sorry… Hey Benny…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… You… you said something…earlier…"

"I did?"

"Yeah… Um… you said… you…loved me?" Benny's face paled as he stared at Ethan in shock.

"Did I…? You must be hearing things E…"

"Oh… Well, I wanted to tell you, what we do, it's not just sex to me. I mean, it is, but it's not… Gah, I'm just sounding stupid now.

"I know what you mean. And it's the same to me." They shared a smile that was full of the secrets they shared, and a love they would never admit.

…

**Yeah, the ending was kinda suck-ish. I hit a wall -_- **

**But, I hope you found this somewhat enjoyable.**

**I wanna send a shout-out to ****xxCinnamonrollCurtisxx**** for being such an awesome reader and supporter of my stories :) **

**Bethan supporters unite!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
